You Belong With Me Pt 5
by sarinacullen29
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans have known each other from childhood, Bella finally realizes she's in love with Edward but he's with someone else. Will a school talent show help Bella to admit her feelings or will Edward be the one to surprise everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5

BPOV

I have to admit Alice really out did her self this time. She pulled the top of each side of my hair up and pined it to the top of my head, letting it hang in loose curls down my back. She added just enough make up to bring out my eyes and make my lips seem fuller.

The dress was paired with matching flats and she loaned me a pair of earrings with blue stones. I had to say I looked pretty good.

Alice and I stayed in Mr. Dolley's office and watched and listened to the other talent. Some was ok, some were surprising, Tyler did a beat boxing thing, and Eric Yorkie did some kind of break dancing thing. The cheerleaders did there thing with out Jessica, who sat in the back row with the cheer coach. Some how Rose was now the captain of the team, and they put on a flawless show.

When it was Alice/My time to go on, Mr. Dolley went on stage to introduce the last act -me-, but before he did he had a surprising announcement.

"Before I introduce the last act, I am proud to announce that we will have one other performer. But not just anyone, this person will be joining the school of Julliard next fall." I could tell I was as shocked as everyone else in the room, that is until I turned to Alice and saw her smiling. She knew something but I couldn't ask her because Mr. Dolley was continuing. " But more on that later, the next act was told to be Alice Cullen but performing Taylor swift's 'You Belong with Me' is Miss Bella Swan." At first there was complete quite, than there was a sudden burst of applause coming from the front row. A quick look showed my family cheering for me with a few friends.

I took a deep breath and with guitar in hand I walked out on stage. The room fell quite, I quickly scanned over the room the best I could looking for Edward. I didn't see him.

"Pisst" I heard from below me. I looked to see Rose motioning at me. The crowed began to stair, getting impatient with me.

"He's hear. You just can't see him. Now go on Bella…sing." she said the last word with a wave of her hand.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Than I sat on the waiting stool and began playing the song.

As I sang the room started felling with cheers, I could see not only my friends and family cheering but other people to.

As I finished the song the room erupted into applause and screaming. I didn't know what to do, I was so surprised that no one was booing.

"Bella, would you please stand and give your audience a bow" Mr. Dolley asked as he stepped up to my side.

As I stood the audience cheered even louder. As I looked into the crowed I saw that Alice had joined the family and was cheering just as loud as the rest.

Mr. Dolley began to try and calm the crowd. After a good 5 seconds he finally managed to get the room quite. I was just about to turn and walk off when he touched my shoulder.

"Bella, the next performer has asked that you stay on stage." he informed me.

"But…why?" I asked confused.

"You'll see. Now please have a seat on the stool." he said as he guided me back to the stool I had just left. After I was seated he turned back to the crowd.

"Ok, now that every one who was in the contest has preformed, I would like every one to pick up the paper and pencil under there seats and cast there votes.

I was still to confused to noticed what everyone else was doing. All I could think about was who was the next performer and why would they want me of all people to join them on stage.

A noise from behind me brought me out of my mussing. I turned to see Alice and the others pushing a baby grand piano onto the stage. I wanted to ask what they were doing but Mr. Dolley began to speak again.

"Now that all the votes are in, I would like to tell you a little more about the surprise performer. He is one of our very best students here at Forks High, and will be playing a composition that he wrote himself, it is a lullaby he wrote many years ago for a very special person in his life. It is also the piece that got him into Julliard. Now if you would please, put your hands together and welcome Mr. Edward Cullen to the stage."

The crowd was in an uproar, but I couldn't tell what anyone was saying. All I could do was watch as Edward walked onto stage and took his seat at the piano. He looked and me and with a wink he leaned in to the microphone and said "This is called 'Bella's Lullaby'." and with that he began to play.

As I listened to the song I began to remember, we was only 10 at the time, I had been having nightmares for sometime. One night just before bed Edward came to my French doors with a CD headset and told me to listen to it. And to my surprise it worked, I sleep through the entire night, no nightmares at all. He told me the next day that he had been working on it for a few days and was happy it worked for me. I still have the CD in my nightstand just in case.

The sound of cheering interrupted me yet again and I realized Edward was almost done playing. And that my eye sight was blurring, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

Edward finally finished playing and stood with a swift bow to the cheering crowd, he walked over to me with his hand held out. I place mine into his and with one quick pull I was in his arms.

"Bella I am so sor…" he began. But was interrupted by Mr. Dolley pulling the both of us to the center of the stage.

With quitting motions he announced. "The votes are in and the 3rd place winner is Eric Yorkie, the 2nd place winner is the cheer team and the 1st place winner is Bella Swan." The crowd erupted yet again, and I found myself being covered in roses. I looked to see that my family was the ones throwing them.

I smiled and waved, but before I could say anything, Edward pulled me back behind the curtains and with the saddest face I had ever seen on him he said "Bella, I am so sorry for everything that I put you through this summer. I…I"

I just couldn't take it, so I reached up and kissed him. And it felt right, it was as if the world just disappeared and all that was left was the two of us.

He pulled way first and just looked at me. I knew that I was as read as a beet. But he just smiled and shook his head. "You just keep on surprising me. First the way you look in that dress, than that song, and now the kiss. What else do you have to surprise me with?" he asked.

"You don't have room to talk, when did you try out for Juilliard?"

"Doing the summer, but I'll tell you more about it later."

"Why not now?"

"Because right now all I want to do is kiss the most talented girl I have ever known." and with that he placed his lips on mine and yet again the world disappeared.

The sound of clearing throat's and giggling made us pull apart. I couldn't believe it there in front of us was our parent, dad's clearing there throats and mom's giggling.

I pushed my embarrassment aside, to happy to see them to care.

"Mom, Dad you made it, I said throwing my self into there open arms.

"Not only did we make it, but we made it just in time to see Edward win the big game, and we saw you both on stage. Why didn't you tell us you were singing?" my mom said.

"We would have been home sooner." my dad added.

"Alice set everything up. I just had to go along with it." I told them all.

"We should have know. ALICE!" Carlisle and Esme said beside me.

"Yes mommy, yes daddy?" she asked bounding up to them. But before they could say anything she continued, "did you heard that Edward got into Julliard?"

And with just that little diversion she was forgotten and Edward was in the spotlight. But thankfully the football team saved him.

"Edward…man what is going on." one guy asked.

"Yeah dude. Like when did you learn to play like that?" asked another.

"Are you joking?" Emmett asked with a laugh. "That's nothing, we've had to put up with that stuff forever. He's just gotten better over the years."

I was saved from hearing any more thanks to Mr. Dolley pulling me aside. "Bella I wanted to give this to you, I hope you don't mind but I did something on your behalf, please wait until you get home to open and read this." and with that he handed me a large envelope and walked over to my family

After some time Mr. Dolley made the team leave and we were able to go home.

We all meet at Edward's and he filled us all in. Apparently doing camp he had made arrangement to go on into New Your City and meet with the Julliard people and played my lullaby for them and before camp was over he heard from them via e-mail that he got in.

After about an hour my parents and I started to leave, when I picked up my bag I saw the envelop sticking out. Reminding me of what Mr. Dolley had said, so I pulled it out and opened it. At first I could not believe what I was reading.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked noticing before anyone else.

"Bella?" came a course of worried voices.

"Nothing. I just…Mr. Dolley gave this to me." I handed the letter to Alice as she was the closest.

"Alice what does it say?" Edward asked coming to stand beside me.

Alice began to read the letter out loud to everyone:

Dear Bella

I hope you will forgive me, but while I watched you in practice I decided to do something on your behalf. I videoed taped you singing and sent it to Julliard. I explained to them that you was not arrow of this that I was doing this for you.

Not to my surprise they not only liked what they saw they excepted it as your addition.

Enclosed you will find everything you will need to go to Julliard next fall.

With that she laid the letter down and pulled out the information enclosed.

"Let me see that" Edward said reaching for the packet. Alice handed everything to him and I watched as he scanned though the stuff. "It's just like the packet I got upstairs." he said handing everything to my parents.

Finally I found my voice. "That mean's I can…go to school with you next fall." I turned to see him smiling.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well I guess this really has become the best night ever." Rose said surprising us all. "What? I can't be happy that my whole family is _finally_ back together were they belong."

After a while we finally managed to make it home. As soon as we entered the house I went straight to my room to change out of my dress. Only to find laying on my bed a flowing white dress with gold stitching around the waist and the neckline.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to see Edward standing just inside my French doors, with a big smile on his face.

Its beautiful. Where did it come from?" I asked as I walked over and ran my fingers thought the fabric.

"Alice. She was hoping that things would go right tonight and you'd wear it to the dance tomorrow." he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "She was going to give to you at the house but…she decided that it might be better if I did it seeing as I was hoping you would go to…with me?"

"I was hoping you would ask." I said turning around and facing him. He leaned down as if to kiss me.

"Is that a yes?" he asked against my lips.

"Yes" I breathed just before he cut me off and kissed me.

Heading to Julliard

The dance came and went and so did graduation, and before we knew it Edward and I was heading off to Julliard. And the others was headed to Berkeley.

The End

If you liked this one, keep an eye out for:

A Christmas to Remember.

coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don not own Twilight. Just this ideal.**

Chapter 2

Beep, Beep, Beep. Oh crap I was dreaming again. I shot straight up in bed and slapped my alarm off.

"You'll break it if you hit it any harder." Jake said standing in my open door.

"Was you just going to let it beep till I got up?" I replied in a snippy voice.

"Yeah, well…" he stopped noticing my mood, with a heavy sigh he sat down on the end of my bed " you had it again didn't you?" he asked looking worried.

He had figured out how I felt about Edward when they had returned home. I had taken it hard when he ignored me. And Jake knew me better than almost anyone, except Alice. He was so mad at Edward that he told everyone and now they were all trying to help me get over it.

Emmett and Jasper wanted to bet the reason out of him. Rose wanted to threaten his car. And Alice she just wanted to talk to him. But I stood my ground and made them stay out of it.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I shouldn't take it out on you." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No you shouldn't. He's the one you should…" he stopped when I dropped my head into my hands.

"Sorry." was all he said and sat there holding me for a while.

"Crap not again." came a familiar voice in the direction of the balcony. I turned away from Jake and saw Alice moving toward me.

"You got this." he said it as a statement not a question.

"Yep, go ahead Nessie is waiting for you." she answered and pulled me into her.

"She riding with him today?" I asked

"Yep, it's going to be pretty warm today and you know how she loves the bike." she said with a little giggle at the end.

Jake had brought an old motorcycle and fixed it up with Rose's help. Who would have guessed the beautiful Rosalie was a grease monkey. But they made a good team. And Nessie absolutely loved the thing.

We sat there for a few minutes, after I said nothing she broke the silence. "You'll never guess what's coming out in this weeks paper." she said trying to distract me as always.

"What?" I quietly asked.

"There are two things going on this week before Christmas break. First on Friday we're going to have a talent show. And than on Saturday after the big game a winter ball. she said the first with a little to mush excitement that made me worry for some reason. But she just kept going, "I couldn't believe that they waited till practically the last minute to announces it but what ever."

"OH…OK." I answered uninterested.

"Well you could show a little more enthusiasm….especially since I already signed you up to sing."

"YOU DID WHAT!"I said sitting straight up and looking her in the eyes, which was sparkling with glee and a smile of pure slyness.

"I signed you up to sing, and before you go getting all upset just hear me out." as she talked she move away from me an over to my closet. She continued to talk as she looked through my clothing.

"First off you have a beautiful voice and you should share it with everyone. And second you said you wished there was a way to show a certain someone how you fill, and what better way than to sing to him." she said tossing me my blue sweater and black jeans. I knew I shouldn't have admitted I wanted to finally talk to Edward about what was going on. But I was still a little ticked about the singing.

"But…why on earth would I do that? I mean it will be embarrassing enough to sing in front of every one let alone what he will be thinking of me." I said as I got changed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll all going to help you. And before you worry about everyone knowing before the night come's. I didn't actually put your name down I put mine down but Mr. Dolley knows your taking my place the night of the show." she said it as if it would take away my fear.

"Alice please don't make me do this." but as I pleaded with her, I could see from the look on her face it was no use. The only way I would get out of this was to loose my voice or be seriously injured.

She must have seen the wheels in my head spinning with ideals because she grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed and stared brushing my hair.

"Ouch…Alice. Why don't you just shave my head… it would be easer than you pulling it out." I said while wincing.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking of how I could keep you from doing harm to your self." she leaned around my shoulder and looked at me with concern and anger in her eyes.

I sighed in defeat and slumped forward. "Fine. I'll do it. I won't like it. But I'll do it. On one condition. I have veto rights on the song."

"What ever you want." she said smiling with triumph.

I knew there was no since in arguing with her she would have everyone watch me like a hawk so I didn't hut my self to get out of it. So I could only pray that I lost my voice with all the practice I was sure to do, or that the whole show would be canceled. I didn't really believe that either would happen but hey a girl could hope.

After she had finally finished brushing my hair I pulled it into a ponytail and we head out for school. On the way out I grabbed a breakfast bar and a bottle of water.

As we walked over to her car, Edward came speeding out of the garaged and headed down the street. With out so mush as a glance at either of us.

"Great, know I must be turning anyone with me invisible to. He didn't even seem to see you." I said looking down the road after him.

"He's in a rush." she said in a harsh voice that made me flinch away from her.

"Sorry, I just can't stand that girlfriend of his." she looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah well…if she's what he wants." I said shrugging and got into the back seat of her car. Just as I was about to shut the door Jasper came around and shut it for me.

"Morning Bella." he said in a light tone.

"Morning Jasper." I gave him a small smile and settled in for the drive. Alice and Jasper talked about there own thing on the way leaving me to drift off somewhere else.

_***Flashback***_

_Over the summer the guys had went to football camp and the girls went to cheer camp. Leaving me and Alice together. Every day we would e-mail everyone at camp, Alice received an e-mail from everyone, I received one from everyone except Edward. I wasn't sure what was going on. Finally after two weeks of no replies from him I asked Alice to see what was going on._

_She e-mailed him asking why he hadn't wrote to me. He replied that she should ask me, which only made me more confused. Since he wasn't talking to her, she asked the others to see if they could find out, but he just told them the same thing. _

_Even though I never got a response from him I continued to write him. When they came home I went out side to see them, he was talking to his parents and Alice but as soon as I said "welcome home everyone" he just picked up his bag and went inside. I would have fallen over if Jake hadn't been holding on to me. _

_That night Rose told us that the two camps had gotten together a few times for a surprise dance and a pep-rally. At them Edward had started talking to a girl that was from Port Angelus, she was moving to Forks before school stated, they seemed to hit it off and they were dating. At this news my heart felt like she had reached in and pulled it out. That night I cried my self to sleep only to find Alice holding me when I woke up the next morning. She had heard me from her room across the balcony. And had snuck in to help, but I was so upset that I hadn't even realized she was there. How my family hadn't heard me I didn't know._

_That's when she figured out that I was in love with him._

_When we started school I meet the new girl that Edward was dating her name was Jessica Stanley she had _

_and a total witch, Edward was the only one who liked her, everyone else only put up with her because he was with her and she was the cheerleading captain. We all saw how mean she was to other's and how she treated him, Alice and I had caught her hitting on Mike Newton one day after practice -he to was on the football team-, but Edward told Alice to stay out of his personal life when she told him, leaving me out of the conversation._

_**** End flashback ****_

A sudden smack to the side of my leg brought me out of my memory. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"You ok?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Where's Jasper?" I had just noticed that he wasn't with us and that we were parked in the school lot.

"I told him to go ahead when I saw you looking out the window. You kind of zoned out on me again." she gave a little laugh with had no humor it.

"Sorry." I reached over and opened the door getting out. We walked into the school in silence. As I opened my locker I heard a low squeal and looked up to see Angela Weber running toward us.

"OMG, OMG. Alice are you really that crazy?" she asked breathless as she reached us. She was usually so shy that this out burst took us by surprise. Alice and I shared a quick look than she turned and asked.

"What are you talking about Angela?" she asked confused.

"Are you really going to sing at the talent show?"

"Um…well…" she turned to me for help but I just shrugged and ducked my head into my locker. She got her self into this one let her get her self out. I didn't want anything more to do with this thing than I had to.

"Yeah, I figured I would tip the scales for the better singers." she joked.

"Well if your sure." Angela's shyness returning.

"Hey it's for fun, and you know I love to have fun." Alice answered.

"Ok. So Bella are you going to go out?" I was sure hoping she would just forget I was here.

"I…well…I don't know yet. We'll just have to see." I just wanted her to leave me out of it.

"Ok. Well I'll see you later Bella. Alice I have those pictures you wanted…" I waved by to Alice and they were off.

I retrieved my books and headed for class. The day seemed to drag on everyone was excited to hear about the up coming events. When lunch finally arrived I went straight to my usual table, Alice and Jasper was already there and Nessie and Jake was heading over to us.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called as I sat down.

"Hey everyone."

"So did Alice tell you the plan?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I replied in a whisper.

"Told you she wouldn't be happy." Nessie said to him.

"Who's not happy?" came a booming voice from behind me. I turned and gave Emmett an aggravated look.

"Oh. I see Alice told you." he said looking down at his food as he took his seat.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be just fine." Rosalie said setting down beside Emmett.

I just shook my head in agreement, there was no arguing with them. We sat there eating and talking about what songs they thought 'Alice' should sing. Alice was just about to tell us her song when her expression changed from excited to pure hatred and than to a fake kindness. I didn't have to turn to know who was headed our way.

"Oh Rose, you and Nessie need to stay after school today, I have decided that the cheer team is going to do something for the talent show." Jessica's bossy voice came from behind me.

I looked at Alice just in time to see she was about to reply something she shouldn't. I lightly kicked her and than gave her a pleading don't look. She turned back to her food not saying anything.

"Sure Jessica what ever you say." Rose said while Nessie just nodded, she had managed to shove a mouth full of salad into her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak.

"Hey Ed, since we don't have practice tonight, you coming home after school?" Emmett asked still looking at his food.

"Yeah. I'll be home. Why?" Edward asked causing me to stiffen, he was closer to me than I had thought. Alice seemed to be the only one who noticed she gave me an apologetic look.

"Just wondering if you could tell the parents that we're all going to the mall. Alice needs a new outfit for the talent show, and Jasper, Jake and I wanted to check out some new games for the Wii, so we decided to go today." I was in total shock, no one had even mentioned a new outfit and Emmett had just come up with it out of no where, and made the perfect excuse for him and the guys to go to.

"Oh. Uh…yeah sure I can tell them." Edward sounded a little upset that he hadn't been invited.

Just than the first bell rang and everyone left for class. Unfortunately my next class was Biology and it was with Edward.

As I interred the biology class room I saw Mr. Banner laying name tags on the desks. Great new seating arrangements again. I wondered who had made this one happen. The last time it was Mike and Tyler, they set a bunch of frogs free. At the sound of my entrance he looked up at me.

"Good afternoon Bella, your seats over here." he smiled and pointed to the table in the seconded row.

I retuned his smile and walked to my new seat, as I looked to see who my new lab partner was my smile fell from my face, the name tag read in big black letter's EDWARD CULLEN.

"OH" it slipped before I could stop it.

"I thought that if my two best students was together maybe everyone else would have to work on there own and not look to the two of you." he answered my unspoken question taking my slip as one.

Not trusting my voice I just gave him a slight smile and sat down.

The class finally filled and Edward found his seat beside me. He sat down moving his chair over as far from me as he could, which only lasted for a few minutes as Mr. Banner told us we had to work together to identify the different cells that was on the slides sitting on the table using the microscope.

"Ladies first." he said shoving the microscope toward me.

I didn't know what came over me but those two little words was enough to set my insides on fire and before I knew it I turned on him. The look on my face must have been something because he flinched away from me for a second.

"If you don't want to go first Bella I can." he said it as if it was a normal conversation that we were having. And I immediately felt bad for looking at him that way.

"No I can do, it's just…" I said grabbing the microscope. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go there but he pushed me.

"Just what?" I was sure that was curiosity in his voice.

"Just that I thought I had some how found a way to turn invisible when every you came around. You haven't talked to me since you left for the summer." I talked while looking at the cell in the scope.

"Yeah well I just figured if you didn't wont to take to me, why should I talk to you." I could here the slightest sound of pain in his voice. Making me look at him stunned.

"What are you talking about? I tried talking to you all summer." I didn't understand what he was talking about. I knew he had gotten my e-mails they came back as delivered.

"Sure you did?" he said and motioned for the scope. Other than speaking about the cells he said nothing more to me.

The day ended and we left for the mall in Port Angelus. Since Rose and Nessie would need Rose's car to get home, the guys rode with me and Alice in her car. Everyone talked about what they heard was going to be done at the show. When we reached the mall the guys went there way, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked, worry filling her tone.

"Nothing." I lied

"Come on I can tell when something's bothering you, and for some reason I don't think it had anything to do with the shopping or the show. So what's up?" sometimes I wished she didn't know me so well.

As we walked in to one of the stores I began looking through one of the racks of dresses. I could fell her watching me so with a heavy sigh I told her what had happen today with Edward.

"Why that dumb…"

"Alice stop. Don't call him that, don't even think it."

She takes a deep breath and than said "Why would he think that you didn't try talking to him? I mean you basically wrote him every day all summer."

"I know Alice…it seems to me that maybe he didn't get his e-mails. I mean why else would he think I never wanted to talk to him." I looked up from a deep purple dress I was holding to see her looking at me surprised.

"Alice?…what, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Bella…what if he didn't get them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what if somehow they were deleted before he got them." she looks at me brows raised, than moves on to the next rack.

I follow her, picking a light pink dress from the rack but not really seeing it. I finally look up at her and say, " But how could they have been deleted, I mean he wouldn't have done it."

"He wouldn't, but someone else might of."

"But who else could have done it? They would have to have his account information."

"Yeah, but think about it, there he is setting at his lap top logging in with a room full of other boys, who could be looking over his shoulder and see what he types in." she gives me a look as if she knows more.

Knowing she won't spill everything unless I play along I say "Ok. I could see that happening. But why would one of those guys delete my messages and no one else's?"

"Oh I'd say that ones easy. One word…Jessica."

"Wha…what? Why her?"

"Well as you were telling me your theory, I happened to remember something I overheard Rose and Nessie talking about the other day…" she pauses and than quickly looks at the black strapless dress in her hands, and in a whisper so light I barely hear her "I didn't mention it to you because I didn't want to upset you, but…apparently Jessica was secretly hooking up with some of the other guy's at camp, before Edward, and they were willing to do any thing for her, and I mean anything."

I'm so stunned at what she's implying, I can't even make myself close my mouth which has hit the floor. I see Alice move toward me and gives me a slight shack of the shoulder. Blinking a few times I managed to say in a whisper "You think she could have had them to get the passwords for her, or maybe even delete them their selves?"

"Well it's an ideal. Maybe we should ask Rose and Nessie what they think, I mean they know her better than we do, and maybe we could find out about the guys in his cabin."

"OK." I reply still in shock. We continue looking for the perfect outfit in complete silence. After about 30 min. Alice breaks the silence.

"I found it, you have to try this on." she says jumping up and down while tossing me something in bright blue and pushing me into a dressing room. As she closes the door behind me, I hold up the item and see it is a long flowing bright blue dress with dark blue sequences on the front and down the sides. With a heavy sigh and a shack of my head, I put the thing on.

"Ok, Alice what do you think?" I ask stepping out and in front of her. But all she does is stand there staring at me. At first I'm afraid I put the dress on wrong or that I look so discussing that she has no ideal how to tell me.

Than finally she finds her voice and with a deep breath she says, "Wow, I knew I was good at this, but wow I surprised my even myself."

Shocked I say "What are you talking about…?"

But before I can finish she grabs me and turns me toward a mirror. I can hardly believe that the image before me is… ME!

My hair down and hanging in loose waves over my shoulders, the dress clinging in all the right places. The color bringing out the slight rose color of my skin. My eyes sparkling from the reflection the sequences make from the light reflecting off them.

"Alice…you really amaze me sometimes." I turn to see her smiling.

"It's perfect. And added to the song I have in mind, he won't know what hit him."

"He most certainly won't" a surprising voice says from behind us.

I spin around and see the guys standing just outside the dressing room area.

"WOW!" they all say together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my head down in embarrassment.

"We found are game and came looking for you." Jasper answered.

"Yeah we were afraid Alice would have you look in a dressing room till the store closed. Guess we were wrong." Replied Emmett

"We most certainly were." Jack says now standing right in front of me, lifting his left index finger to lift my chin to look him in the eyes. "By the way your beautiful sis, he'll be truly blind not to see it."

Tears flowing down my checks I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. "Thank You" I whisper.

After that I change into my normal clothing, buy the dress and head home. Surprisingly happier than I had been in a _long_ time.

**So what do you think, let me **

**know by pushing that little green button .**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will tell what happen to push Edward away. And I will be going into someone else's point of view. **

**I do not own Twilight. Just this ideal.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

After we got home I took my dress to my room, only to find Alice waiting form me.

"What did you do fly up the stairs." I asked with a giggle at her flushed face.

"Not my fault your so slow. Come on over to my room the girls want too see the dress and we need to talk." she says this while dragging me across the balcony and into her room.

For the next few hors the four of us talk about the dress, my hair and make-up, the song I Alice wants me to sing (which the girls agree to immediately) and what happened at the camps.

Apparently the camp decided to split the guys up each one was in a different cabin. And every boy in Edwards was wrapped around Jessica's little finger for awhile at least.

Alice decided she wanted to know just how far Jessica went so she went and found Edwards lap top. I wasn't surprised she new the passwords to get into his e-mail account. But all she came up with was that some how all the boys took different times to check it and erased it. But it was Rose who figured it out.

"Bell get you lap top for me." Rose had suddenly asked.

Everyone looked up at her surprised but I just got up and did as she asked. After I entered my passwords she went straight to my contact list, and there she found the problem.

The first and last e-mail I received from Edward was to tell me that he had set up a new account just for his family and wanted all my e-mails sent there.

But this e-mail was not to Edward. So to see where it went, Rose sent a message that said:

_Dear Edward_

_I can't take it any more. I have know ideal why you are so mad at me. PLEASE talk to me, if not by writing me, than meet me Thursday night at midnight at first beach. I really want to fix what ever has happen to us. I miss you, next to Alice you were best friend. PLEASE meet me._

_Your Friend always,_

_No matter what, _

_Bella_

We have no ideal what will happen but we plan to be there.

The next few days was a blur, with everyone going to school, and practice. And than meeting up as soon as we could to disappear for a few hours while I practiced my song.

We would usually end up in the large field a few miles out of town on top of a big hill. I was always placed in the middle with the girls spread out in front of me and the guys in back. Every one would cheer and hoot and howler trying to make it like there were more than just them there. Trying to get me over my stage fright. It didn't work, I would still hyperventilate when ever I over thought about singing in front of the whole school, especially Edward.

It's late Thursday night, I just finished my last practice session and was getting ready to head to first beach while every one was packing up the karaoke equipment. I was putting the blankets into Emmett's jeep when he brought over a keyboard Rose wanted to try.

At the sight of it, a thought came to me. I looked up at him and asked. "Hey Emmett, I just thought of something. Where does Edward think everyone has been this week?" I see him stiffen for a second, glances at me and than turns away before saying.

"I told him we were helping Alice."

"He never asked to help her to?"

"No! And just so you know before we left practice to come here today I asked him why? All he said was he had something important of his own to do."

"Oh." it was all I could say. I was afraid that he would have told Emmett that I was why he wasn't helping his sister. But before anything else could be said the others joined us and off to the beach we headed.

We parked up on a hill that over looked the beach and the parking lot. It was five minutes to midnight, and to all of our surprise a car pulled up and parked, the clouds was coving the moon so we couldn't make out what type, after a few minutes someone got out and walked toward the water. The clouds finally moved to reveal a full moon that was like a giant spotlight on the beach, and we could all see very clearly, standing at the waters edge was Jessica. She kept looking around as if expecting for something to jump out at her.

Before I knew what was happing, Rose was headed toward her. I turned to see the fear on everyone's face I knew than that this was not going to be good.

We sat there and watched as the seen unfolded before us, the only down fall was that we couldn't hear anything. We could only see them gesturing at each other and Jessica slowly taking steps back away from Rose. And than she was running toward her car and Rose just watching her leave, and than turning and running back toward us.

"What the heck happed? We couldn't hear anything." Emmett asked as soon as she was at his side.

"Well I'd tell you…but I think you'd rather see it for you self." she said with a devious smile. Before we could ask what she meant, she pulls a small TV looking devise out of her bag.

"What's that?" Emmett asked

"I picked this up last night, the button here on my shirt is a camera and this is the receiver. Want to see and hear what happened." she wiggles the receiver at us.

"Heck yeah." We all say together.

And with that she shows us everything, Jessica admits to the whole e-mail set up. Saying that she did it because she was coming here and wanted the main man on campus, and all the news clips said that was Edward.

"POPULARITY, THAT WITCH DID THIS FOR POPULARITY!" I screamed it so loud that my throat hurt.

I just kept screaming, until finally a pair of large strong arms wrapped around me and picked me. I looked up through tears I didn't know I was shedding to see everyone holding me, Emmett was the one who had picked me up, Jack was holding my hands, Alice whipping away my tears, and the others was just patting me where ever they could.

With a deep breath I turned to Emmett, "You can let go now. I'm better."

"Are you sure?" Alice asks

"I'm fine. Let's go home."

As soon as we made it home I went straight to my room fell on the bed and cried my self to sleep.

APOV

As soon as the car stopped in front of the house, Bella flew out of the car and inside.

"Good at least she want hear what's about to happened." Rose said with a devious smile.

"What are going to do?" I ask worried.

"You know what I'm going to do, he has to know Alice." But before I can say anything she's out of the car and headed toward the house, with the me and the boys right behind her.

The thing is I know that what ever she has planed to do won't be nice, but I can't find it in my self to care. I want to see him hurt and upset, just like Bella has been for months.

As we enter the house I see dad coming in from his office. He looks up to see us and is about to say something when Rose interrupts.

"Hey dad, where's Edward?"

"In his room, why?"

"We need to talk that's all?" and before he can say anything else we're all up the stairs and headed straight to Edwards room. When she reaches the door instead of knocking she just walks right in.

Edwards laying on his bed looking at the ceiling jumps up looking at us with worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you ask?" Rose says sweetly surprising me.

"Because you just came barging in, I thought maybe that…..someone was hurt." he replies. I wonder if anyone else noticed his pause and from the looks I see they did. But Rose goes on before we can ask about it.

"Well no ones hurt, so for why where here, well…" she walks around the room looking it over and than just spills.

"Your girlfriends a witch, and she's going to pay for what she's done to Bella and you."

"What do you mean…" he starts but she cuts him off with just a look.

"What I mean is she got one of the guys in your cabin to give her your e-mail information and than she wrote Bella saying you got a new address and to write you there. And oh yeah there's more, she's been with…"

"Mike Newton. Yeah I know. But I can't believe she would do the e-mail thing." he says interrupting her.

"What you mean you know about Mike?" I ask before she can go on.

"I knew you would never lie to me Alice. No matter how much you may have not liked her. So I watch her when she didn't think I was and I followed her. I saw enough to come to my own conclusion."

"Than why are you still with her?" Jake yells at him.

"I have my reasons."

"To heck with your reasons, why are you with someone like her, when all this time you've been putting my sister through…" before I know it he's lunging at Edward luckily Emmett's grabbed him from behind and pulling him back.

"Dude calm down" Jasper tells him.

I step in front of him looking him straight in the eyes when I say "Jacob you can't touch him, she'll NEVER forgive you."

With a deep breath he looks at me and says "Your right," and than he sinks in Emmett's arms, the fight going out of him.

Turning back to Edward, Rose says "Fine don't believe us about the e-mails, see it came from her own mouth." and with that she tosses the receiver to him and we all just stand there and watch as the truth sinks in.

"Oh, God, Bella…" he says but before he can even take three steps toward the door all three of the guys are in front of him blocking his path.

To keep a fight from breaking out I move up to his side and place my hand on his shoulder and whisper "You can't go to her right now, she's…really upset about the tape and I think she needs sometime."

With a heavy sigh he sits down on the foot of his bed. "Ok. I'll let her be, for now. But I would like to say something to all of you, and please let me finish before you say anything. I want to thank you, all of you for standing by Bella when I was being a jerk, and for helping me to realize what Jessica really is."

"Yeah well…she's are sister, and like it or not your our brother. And we stand by our family no matter what." Rose replies and the rest of us just nod even Jake.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I kind of need some help with something I have planed for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, you mean the talent show?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I could really use your help. I mean that is if your not afraid of some competition Alice." he says with wicked gin.

"Bring it on big brother. You're the one that's going to have the surprise of a life time, not me." I smile and the rest just giggle but Edward just looks at me as if he's trying to figure out what it is that I have planed.

But instead of asking about it, he just dives in and tells us of his plans. And by the time he's done there's not a closed mouth in the room.

After a few minutes we all agree to help him and every one leaves. But just as I'm about to walk out I stop and turn back to him. Only to find him standing out his window looking toward my balcony that leads to Bella's room.

"Edward…I have one question, why didn't you tell any one before now? I mean you didn't even tell mom and dad, Edward there going to be so proud of you."

"Bella." he whispers, at first I'm not sure he even heard me, but than he turns and looks at me.

"What?" I ask

"I did tell someone, or at least I thought I did, I wrote to Bella, she's the first person I thought of when I found out but she never returned my e-mail so I figured I she didn't care why should I."

Something about what he said clicked in my head. "Edward let me see you lap top I want to check your contact list?"

"Why?" he asks even though he's already picked it up and in putting his information.

"Well we checked Bella's but never did your's." I say while scrolling down to Bella's e-mail, "And here's the problem someone changed her address they changed a number, figuring you would just have it placed automatically and never pay attention if it was right or not."

"Ok but it still was delivered, how is that possible?"

"Jessica had Bella's e-mails to you sent to her, she could have done the same with your's."

"Well, I guess now I have even more reason to go though with tomorrow night's plans."

And with that I head off to my room. Knowing that tomorrow is going to be full of surprises for everyone. And hoping that in the end _all_ of my family will finally be were they all truly belong, together.

**Short I know, but hey how about the fact I'm keeping you all in suspense over what is going on with Edward and both his and Bella's plans for the up coming talent show. Well keep reading to find out.**

**And as always please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight. Just the ideal.

Chapter 4

BPOV

The next day went by in a blur of color, the entire school was a buzz with setting up the auditorium for the show, and finding time to practice on the stage. Alice had Mr. Dolley call all of us in so I could have an audience.

But when it was time to go back to class, Alice sent me on while they all stayed behind, saying that Mr. Dolley needed there help with something, but I wasn't need. For some reason I got the ideal that they were up to something, but before I could ask she shut the door and I was locked out.

Still trying to figure out what she could be up to I didn't notice that someone had come around the corner until I had already ran right into them.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't…" I began my face flushing with embracement, than I noticed who I had ran into. Edward.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Hum, your still blushing at anything I see." he says with a smile I haven't seen in a long time.

"Yeah. I guess so. Edward I really am sorry for running in to…" but before I can finish, he surprises me by reaching out and placing his hand on my check, causing it to sting in a pleasant way, while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I didn't realize just how much I…" he suddenly stops as if realizing what he was doing he stiffens, drop's his hand and while shacking his head he says.

"Well, anyway Bella don't worry about it no harm done." and with that he walks past me and into the gym.

I just stand there staring after him my check stinging from where he touched me. Unsure of what just happen, the last time I really talked to him was in class and even then he was still distant and angry with me. After a few minutes pass I slowly turn and head toward my class room.

When class finally ended I went to my locker, only to find the girls waiting for me. After putting my stuff away we headed home to get ready for tonight.

The plan was to get everything over to the school, and in place for me to change into as soon as the game was over. Since I had to be at the game because of band. Thankfully Mrs. Dolley was the band director and was allowing me to leave a few minutes before the end of the game. Anyone who asked would be told I was helping Alice get ready.

Edward's POV

After entering the gym I leaned against the wall peaking out the window in the door watching as Bella finally turns and leaves. The whole time I wait I can still fill the stinging in my hand that began the instant I touched her. As soon as she's out of sight I leave the gym and walk over to the auditorium, just as I'm about to knock the door opens and Alice steps out. As she looks me over, her expiration suddenly changes to worry.

"Are you alright Edward?" she asks as she reaches for my hand. The hand that had just been touching Bella's check. The one I now notice is _still _stinging and has began trembling.

"Yeah, Alice I'm fine…just…never mind lets get this started." I say as I pull away. I can tell she want's more than that but I just head to the others making it clear that I was leaving it at that.

APOV

I stood as quite as a mouse, looking out the window in the auditorium door. I watch Edward pull his hand away from Bella's face.

Dang, I wish I was closer. I would have loved to hear what they had said to each other. I thought to my self.

As Edward moved away from her, I could see him glance quickly down at his hand that had just been touching Bella. Than he was at the gym door and disappeared inside.

"Alice, is Ed coming or not?" Emmett yelled from the stage.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon." I answered and turned back toward them just as Jasper was stepping up beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a weary smile.

"I'm not sure, just something I saw with Edward."

"Well if you need my help figuring it out. Remember I'm hear."

I just smiled and gave him a quick hug and than sent him back to the other's.

I turn back toward the door to see Edward just about to knock so I open it for him, and just as I do I see his hand trembling. Worry filled me.

"Are you alright Edward?" I ask reaching for his hand. The hand that had just been touching Bella's check.

"Yeah, Alice I'm fine…just…never mind lets get this started." he says as he pull's away.

BPOV

I was a little surprised when we got home, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my front door. While Rose and Nessie took off to theirs.

My look of confusion was enough to make Alice explain as we walked inside.

"Edward's home. And we didn't think you would want him to see. At least not yet."

"Good thinking." was all I could say as she pulled me up the stairs and push me into the bathroom.

"Hurry and take a shower, we'll have everything ready for you when your finished."

I just shock my head, undressed and got into the shower. About 30 min. later I was finished, I wrapped myself into a towel and walked over to my room. At first I didn't know where I was.

It was dark, just enough light for me to see to walk.

Than suddenly it was very bright. There was clothing and make up everywhere.

"Sorry Bella. We didn't want to chance anyone seeing in through the door's, so we closed the curtains." Nessie said from behind me. She had just turned on the light and came to stand beside me.

"What is all of this?" I asked, my voice shaky with the fear that had just crawled up my spine.

"Well, Alice wanted to make sure that a certain someone couldn't see you by accident. So she had us to bring _everything_ over here." she said with an eye roll.

"Oh." I said still in shock at the mess my room had became.

"Bella, you mom called." Rose said as she walked in and headed toward my dresser.

"Really? What did she say?" I hadn't heard from them in a few days.

"There all on there way home, should be here in time for the big game." Alice replayed as she bounced in to the room.

The next few hours were spent on packing our talent show dresses into a large box with the make up in a slightly smaller box. Everything was put into the back of Alice's car.

Than we all got ready for the game. Alice was the only one who didn't have to change do to the fact that she was only going to watch and cheer on the boys.

Finally we were ready and headed out to the car. Rose and Nessie began to cheer and since we couldn't ignore or get away from them Alice and I joined in. We reached the school about 15 min later, stashed our stuff in Mr. Dolley's office, and headed toward the filled and the big game.

Edward's POV

I was standing in the coaches office, looking out the window when I saw the band crossing the field to set up on the bleachers. Even though it was hard to tell who was who, I immediately knew Bella.

Emmett would say that it was only because she was the only one with a guitar and that was falling over her own feet.

Jasper would say it was because of her long stringy brown hair.

And Jacob, well he would just say something that we couldn't make out and leave it at that.

But the truth was I just knew, I always have. Even when I was mad at her I always knew when she was around. It was like the air began to buzz.

As I stood there watching her a large hand slapped down on my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett, a huge mischievous smile on his face.

"What did you do now?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Oh…nothing much. Just got your plan started that's all." he replied and I swear there was a twinkle in his eyes.

With a deep breath and a shack of my head, I headed for the door. "Good. Now lets get this over with, I have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah like what?" he asked. I turned and shot him a disbelieving look.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh…nothing Emmett, just winning the biggest game of the year. Hoping I don't make a complete fool of my self tonight in front of the whole school and trying to get back the most important person of my life. So now do you get it?" I asked out of breath.

"Oh yeah." he looked away for a second and than turned back with a huge smile, "don't worry bro, you have us to watch your back on the field, tonight will be a cake walk for you, and you never really lost that certain person, you just…hum…missed placed your feelings for them. I know things will be fine." And with that he pushed me out the door and straight in to the Coach.

Before I could say anything, he had the team huddling up for the usual pep talk. And than it was time, we ran out onto the field to begin the game.

APOV

The game was tied and we had 15 min left. The coach called Edward over to him, gave him a play and than he was off, back to the field.

As Edward was giving the rest of the team there instruction. Rose and Nessie was cheering, and Bella was with the band. I still didn't understand why she had to be there. I mean she wasn't even playing, she was just setting there.

As I watched her, I saw her face change from boredom to excitement. I turned back to the field just in time to see Edward running toward our goal post, the ball was in the air and as it came down he jumped grabbed it and tucked himself into a roll falling to the ground on our side of the field. TOUCH DOWN!

Just as he landed the buzzer sounded the end of the game, and we had won. Suddenly the air was filed with screams of joy and Edwards name being chanted.

BPOV

Edward had did it. He won the game. I was so happy I found my eyes filling. I couldn't stop watching him.

Emmett, Jake and Jasper had ran over to him and in one swift move Edward was on there shoulders. I was so into watching him I didn't see Alice come up beside.

"Bella, we have to go." she whispered into my ear. I jumped at the sound of her voice so close. But she just smiled, shock her head and began pulling me away from the others.

Just as we were about to step off the bleachers, Edwards voice carried to us.

I looked to see him standing in front of Jessica and Mike. He was saying something to them but I couldn't make it out. Alice just kept pulling me away.

"You'll find out later." she said.

Rose POV

I had to give it to my brother. Not only did he just win the big game, but now he was giving it to Jessica and Mike. Not only did her tell her that he knew all about them, but he also knew what she had done over the summer. And that Mike could have her.

Than he and the guys went to the locker room to change. I was so happy to see her brought down by him finally, that I decided to do something I couldn't take it no longer, I'd had enough as well.

I walk over to her, grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. At first she was mad, but when she saw it was me, her anger was replaced by fear.

Good.

"I quite." and with that I through my pompoms in her face and turned to walk off.

"Wait for me." came Nessie's voice from beside me. I stop and turned to see her repeat what I had just done. And found my self in shock to see that the other five cheerleaders was doing the same. Jessica was now the only one left.

With a smile on my face and happier than I had been in a while I walked off to change with my sister and the cheer squad behind me.

If all went well tonight at the show this really was going to be a night to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I have to admit Alice really out did her self this time. She pulled the top of each side of my hair up and pined it to the top of my head, letting it hang in loose curls down my back. She added just enough make up to bring out my eyes and make my lips seem fuller.

The dress was paired with matching flats and she loaned me a pair of earrings with blue stones. I had to say I looked pretty good.

Alice and I stayed in Mr. Dolley's office and watched and listened to the other talent. Some was ok, some were surprising, Tyler did a beat boxing thing, and Eric Yorkie did some kind of break dancing thing. The cheerleaders did there thing with out Jessica, who sat in the back row with the cheer coach. Some how Rose was now the captain of the team, and they put on a flawless show.

When it was Alice/My time to go on, Mr. Dolley went on stage to introduce the last act -me-, but before he did he had a surprising announcement.

"Before I introduce the last act, I am proud to announce that we will have one other performer. But not just anyone, this person will be joining the school of Julliard next fall." I could tell I was as shocked as everyone else in the room, that is until I turned to Alice and saw her smiling. She knew something but I couldn't ask her because Mr. Dolley was continuing. " But more on that later, the next act was told to be Alice Cullen but performing Taylor swift's 'You Belong with Me' is Miss Bella Swan." At first there was complete quite, than there was a sudden burst of applause coming from the front row. A quick look showed my family cheering for me with a few friends.

I took a deep breath and with guitar in hand I walked out on stage. The room fell quite, I quickly scanned over the room the best I could looking for Edward. I didn't see him.

"Pisst" I heard from below me. I looked to see Rose motioning at me. The crowed began to stair, getting impatient with me.

"He's hear. You just can't see him. Now go on Bella…sing." she said the last word with a wave of her hand.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Than I sat on the waiting stool and began playing the song.

As I sang the room started felling with cheers, I could see not only my friends and family cheering but other people to.

As I finished the song the room erupted into applause and screaming. I didn't know what to do, I was so surprised that no one was booing.

"Bella, would you please stand and give your audience a bow" Mr. Dolley asked as he stepped up to my side.

As I stood the audience cheered even louder. As I looked into the crowed I saw that Alice had joined the family and was cheering just as loud as the rest.

Mr. Dolley began to try and calm the crowd. After a good 5 seconds he finally managed to get the room quite. I was just about to turn and walk off when he touched my shoulder.

"Bella, the next performer has asked that you stay on stage." he informed me.

"But…why?" I asked confused.

"You'll see. Now please have a seat on the stool." he said as he guided me back to the stool I had just left. After I was seated he turned back to the crowd.

"Ok, now that every one who was in the contest has preformed, I would like every one to pick up the paper and pencil under there seats and cast there votes.

I was still to confused to noticed what everyone else was doing. All I could think about was who was the next performer and why would they want me of all people to join them on stage.

A noise from behind me brought me out of my mussing. I turned to see Alice and the others pushing a baby grand piano onto the stage. I wanted to ask what they were doing but Mr. Dolley began to speak again.

"Now that all the votes are in, I would like to tell you a little more about the surprise performer. He is one of our very best students here at Forks High, and will be playing a composition that he wrote himself, it is a lullaby he wrote many years ago for a very special person in his life. It is also the piece that got him into Julliard. Now if you would please, put your hands together and welcome Mr. Edward Cullen to the stage."

The crowd was in an uproar, but I couldn't tell what anyone was saying. All I could do was watch as Edward walked onto stage and took his seat at the piano. He looked and me and with a wink he leaned in to the microphone and said "This is called 'Bella's Lullaby'." and with that he began to play.

As I listened to the song I began to remember, we was only 10 at the time, I had been having nightmares for sometime. One night just before bed Edward came to my French doors with a CD headset and told me to listen to it. And to my surprise it worked, I sleep through the entire night, no nightmares at all. He told me the next day that he had been working on it for a few days and was happy it worked for me. I still have the CD in my nightstand just in case.

The sound of cheering interrupted me yet again and I realized Edward was almost done playing. And that my eye sight was blurring, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

Edward finally finished playing and stood with a swift bow to the cheering crowd, he walked over to me with his hand held out. I place mine into his and with one quick pull I was in his arms.

"Bella I am so sor…" he began. But was interrupted by Mr. Dolley pulling the both of us to the center of the stage.

With quitting motions he announced. "The votes are in and the 3rd place winner is Eric Yorkie, the 2nd place winner is the cheer team and the 1st place winner is Bella Swan." The crowd erupted yet again, and I found myself being covered in roses. I looked to see that my family was the ones throwing them.

I smiled and waved, but before I could say anything, Edward pulled me back behind the curtains and with the saddest face I had ever seen on him he said "Bella, I am so sorry for everything that I put you through this summer. I…I"

I just couldn't take it, so I reached up and kissed him. And it felt right, it was as if the world just disappeared and all that was left was the two of us.

He pulled way first and just looked at me. I knew that I was as read as a beet. But he just smiled and shook his head. "You just keep on surprising me. First the way you look in that dress, than that song, and now the kiss. What else do you have to surprise me with?" he asked.

"You don't have room to talk, when did you try out for Juilliard?"

"Doing the summer, but I'll tell you more about it later."

"Why not now?"

"Because right now all I want to do is kiss the most talented girl I have ever known." and with that he placed his lips on mine and yet again the world disappeared.

The sound of clearing throat's and giggling made us pull apart. I couldn't believe it there in front of us was our parent, dad's clearing there throats and mom's giggling.

I pushed my embarrassment aside, to happy to see them to care.

"Mom, Dad you made it, I said throwing my self into there open arms.

"Not only did we make it, but we made it just in time to see Edward win the big game, and we saw you both on stage. Why didn't you tell us you were singing?" my mom said.

"We would have been home sooner." my dad added.

"Alice set everything up. I just had to go along with it." I told them all.

"We should have know. ALICE!" Carlisle and Esme said beside me.

"Yes mommy, yes daddy?" she asked bounding up to them. But before they could say anything she continued, "did you heard that Edward got into Julliard?"

And with just that little diversion she was forgotten and Edward was in the spotlight. But thankfully the football team saved him.

"Edward…man what is going on." one guy asked.

"Yeah dude. Like when did you learn to play like that?" asked another.

"Are you joking?" Emmett asked with a laugh. "That's nothing, we've had to put up with that stuff forever. He's just gotten better over the years."

I was saved from hearing any more thanks to Mr. Dolley pulling me aside. "Bella I wanted to give this to you, I hope you don't mind but I did something on your behalf, please wait until you get home to open and read this." and with that he handed me a large envelope and walked over to my family

After some time Mr. Dolley made the team leave and we were able to go home.

We all meet at Edward's and he filled us all in. Apparently doing camp he had made arrangement to go on into New Your City and meet with the Julliard people and played my lullaby for them and before camp was over he heard from them via e-mail that he got in.

After about an hour my parents and I started to leave, when I picked up my bag I saw the envelop sticking out. Reminding me of what Mr. Dolley had said, so I pulled it out and opened it. At first I could not believe what I was reading.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked noticing before anyone else.

"Bella?" came a course of worried voices.

"Nothing. I just…Mr. Dolley gave this to me." I handed the letter to Alice as she was the closest.

"Alice what does it say?" Edward asked coming to stand beside me.

Alice began to read the letter out loud to everyone:

Dear Bella

I hope you will forgive me, but while I watched you in practice I decided to do something on your behalf. I videoed taped you singing and sent it to Julliard. I explained to them that you was not arrow of this that I was doing this for you.

Not to my surprise they not only liked what they saw they excepted it as your addition.

Enclosed you will find everything you will need to go to Julliard next fall.

With that she laid the letter down and pulled out the information enclosed.

"Let me see that" Edward said reaching for the packet. Alice handed everything to him and I watched as he scanned though the stuff. "It's just like the packet I got upstairs." he said handing everything to my parents.

Finally I found my voice. "That mean's I can…go to school with you next fall." I turned to see him smiling.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well I guess this really has become the best night ever." Rose said surprising us all. "What? I can't be happy that my whole family is _finally_ back together were they belong."

After a while we finally managed to make it home. As soon as we entered the house I went straight to my room to change out of my dress. Only to find laying on my bed a flowing white dress with gold stitching around the waist and the neckline.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to see Edward standing just inside my French doors, with a big smile on his face.

Its beautiful. Where did it come from?" I asked as I walked over and ran my fingers thought the fabric.

"Alice. She was hoping that things would go right tonight and you'd wear it to the dance tomorrow." he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "She was going to give to you at the house but…she decided that it might be better if I did it seeing as I was hoping you would go to…with me?"

"I was hoping you would ask." I said turning around and facing him. He leaned down as if to kiss me.

"Is that a yes?" he asked against my lips.

"Yes" I breathed just before he cut me off and kissed me.

Heading to Julliard

The dance came and went and so did graduation, and before we knew it Edward and I was heading off to Julliard. And the others was headed to Berkeley.

The End

If you liked this one, keep an eye out for:

A Christmas to Remember.

coming soon.


End file.
